


Lucky charm

by Lechies



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Can't believe I had to tag that, Fluff, Gen, No Incest, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechies/pseuds/Lechies
Summary: Marnie loses her choker and is afraid to tell Piers about it.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Lucky charm

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two siblings so much, I had to write something short and sweet.

It was getting dark, “No, no...” Marnie was close to shedding tears. She and Morpeko where scrambling around the tall grass. “That mean Rookidee.” She cursed under her breath. Even with the flashlight of her Rotom phone, she couldn’t find the shine of the charm. Her charm. The most precious part of her choker. A gift from her brother right before leaving for the gym challenge.

Morpeko walked over to its trainer with a sad expression. “Also nothin’?” She asked, petting her Pokémon. A sigh escaped her lips as she put her phone back in her pocket. Morpeko let out a disappointed sound. “‘s okay, Morpeko, you did well.”

The two of them called it quits for the evening and returned to their camp. _Bro is gonna be mad…_ she thought to herself. And if he wasn’t, he would at least be disappointed in her. After all, she was disappointed in herself. Luckily Team Yell wasn’t there to cause an even bigger ruckus. She didn’t need more people to know about her failure. If she had just used the right move on that Rookidee, it wouldn’t have grabbed her choker. Those pesky birds were just too smart! Her mind kept mulling over all of the ifs and buts.

Marnie was so worried. What if anyone sees her choker is missing? And what will her brother think? She’s definitely going back to Spikemuth. She has to bite the bullet and be honest with her brother. And yet… she felt guilty. For screwing things up. One tear of frustration turned into sobbing. And then, Crying. 

Morpeko wasn’t having any of it. It wiggled between her arms to sit on her lap. “Mor!” It smiled, eyes closed, and beaming with confidence. Marnie was taken aback. Even though this wasn’t the first time her Pokémon did this for her, she never got used to it. She tried to smile through her tears, petting Morpeko; she appreciated its affection.

“You’re right, you’re right.” She said, listening to Morpeko’s cries. Its soft fur was soothing. With just a simple touch, her sadness melted away. Drying her tears, she grabbed her phone out of her pocket to text her brother:

_[Hey, is it ok if I go home for a bit tomorrow?]_

She didn’t immediately get a response. Luckily, her brother did reply before she started to worry again.

_[Sure! You know you’re always welcome back home.]_

_[But please go to sleep, it’s quite late.]_

Piers’ overbearing nature was endearing. It made Marnie smile after all her tears had dried up. Morpeko was still smiling at her too from behind her phone. “Thanks, Morpeko.” She said, scratching her partner Pokémon’s ear. “We should sleep, it _is_ late.”

* * *

Marnie had put on a scarf before heading back to Spikemuth. Most of Team Yell didn’t think much of it, and those that did were content with the ‘Just a bit chilly out.’ response. 

She knocked on the door of the apartment before opening it with her key. Upon entering the apartment, she noticed the distinct smell of her favourite curry. She had barely closed the door behind her or her brother was already in the hallway, greeting her with a smile. “Welcome home, sis.”

She closed the door behind her and put down her backpack against the wall. “Is it cold?” He asked, obviously noting the scarf. Marnie was faced with two options: lie, or tell him the truth. She was quiet for a bit, thinking over the decision. 

Averting her eyes, clasping at her scarf, she quietly asked: “Please, don’ be mad...” Piers raised his eyebrows slightly in both confusion and worry. He stayed quiet, giving Marnie the space she needed. She slowly removed the scarf, still too afraid to make eye contact. “I...” her voice cracked, “I lost the choker you made for me...” Marnie started to cry, clenching the fist holding the scarf beside her.

Piers stayed quiet, but moved a little bit closer. He went down on one knee to look up at Marnie, who was facing the ground between her feet. “I’m sorry-” She whimpered. Piers felt her wince when he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. The crying continued. Marnie let go of the scarf, which fell to the ground. Both her hands were at her face, trying to stop the tears. 

“Marnie...” Piers started, voice ever so soft- nearly a whisper. “You aren’t hurt, right?” He gently rubbed his sister’s shivering shoulder.

It took Marnie a few seconds to compose herself to reply. The tears stopped, but she was still whimpering. “No, was just a Rookidee.” She said, voice hoarse. 

“I’m glad.” He chuckled and smiled at her. She looked up, eyes puffy, face wet from her own tears.

“You’re not mad?” She asked, wincing when her voice cracked _again_. 

“Why would I ever be? You’re much more important than a choker, Marnie.” Piers smiled softly and placed a hand on her hand. Tears welled up again. “Don’ worry about the choker, it can get replaced. You cannot.” A hiccup and Marnie was crying again, but this time she darted towards her brother to embrace him. He returned the hug by patting her on the back.

“I’m proud of you for tellin’ me, probably wasn’t easy.” Piers said, still embracing his sister. He cared deeply for her, that’s why he made that choker in the first place. So that she may never feel lonely on her journey through the region. Lonely like he did. 

“Bro...” Marnie’s voice was still broken, but he didn’t care. 

“Yes, Marnie?” He asked after Marnie broke the embrace. “How do I fix this?” Even if Piers didn’t care that she lost the choker, she did. It was her lucky charm during battles.

Piers reached behind his neck, undoing his own choker. “Here, you can have this one.” He held it out towards her with another soft smile. 

“No… that’s yours.” Marnie declined. She still thought it was sweet of him, though. 

“Like I said, I can just get another choker. But I cannot get another sister, so please take it.” He insisted, holding it up to Marnie again. She was quiet for a little while again, thinking it over.

After the silence, she gently reached out to grab the choker. She looked at it, and a slight smile appeared on her face. That smile- as small of a gesture it was- was ‘thank you’ enough for Piers. He gave his sister one last smile and pat on her head before standing back up. “Care for some curry?” He asked, pointing at the kitchen with his thumb. “I made your favourite, and there’s some for Morpeko as well.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
